How Rhaenyra won the Dance of the Dragons
by Shirou Goenji
Summary: A What If scenario where Rhaenyra wins, obviously, it's in the title, the Dance of the Dragons. Rated T because of Daemon and as of chapter 2, Aemond. Unfortunately, Rhaenyra's kids and Daemon are not in the characters. Cover by Sir-Heartsalot. Don't forget to review! Enjoy!
1. Daemon I

**How Rhaenyra won the Dance of the Dragons**

_Disclaimer: I don't own A Song of Ice and Fire, it belongs to George R.R Martin. I would say I don't own Game of Thrones, but the show hasn't even mentioned the Dance, but, since I don't want to get sued, I don't own the show. It belongs to HBO._

**A/N: Ok, here's a new story of the Dance of the Dragons. Yes, as you may have noticed, i'm making many Targaryen related fics. That's mainly because stuff like the Dance or the Blackfyre Rebellion are some of my favorite events in the world created by fiction's most notorious serial killer and unfortunately the Starks play a little and sometimes unexisting part on this events. Except for the Winter Wolves and the Hour of the Wolf, there is no Stark participation of the affairs of the Seven Kingdoms until the Rebellion. But, again, i'm digressing.  
**

** Start the fic!**

"Go."

"No."

"Go with Lucerys, Daemon. And take Jace with you." Rhaenyra said.

"Why do you do this to me, Rhaenyra?" Daemon said, complaining.

"Just make sure that Lord Baratheon supports us." Rhaenyra said, exasperated.

"Why? You have the Vale, the North, the Riverlands and a good part of the Reach." Daemon asked.

"Daemon, if Baratheon doesn't support us, he's against us and if you don't recall, he has Lords Bar Emmon and Massey with him, that means Massey's Hook. With the Hook in our control, we could take King's Landing. You taking the Stepstones already won us an enemy, the Triarchy. With Baratheon on our side, we would control the Narrow Sea. We need the Gullet. The Sea Snake is blockading it but we need more control over the Narrow Sea." Rhaenyra explained.

"And why do I need to take Jacaerys with me?" Daemon questioned.

"Just do it." Rhaenyra was clearly losing her patience with Daemon.

"Isn't that what you said with Laenor?" Daemon said.

Rhaenyra shot him a murderous glare.

"Sorry, sorry, What if I just go with Luke? We need to maintain Dragonstone with as many dragons as we can." Daemon asked again.

"We outnumber Aegon in number and in dragons, I intend to defeat him quickly." Rhaenyra said, now istead of being angry at Daemon, she was angry at Aegon, Aemond and Alicent.

"If you recall, he has Vhagar and Sunfyre." Daemon said, pointing out that Aegon still had some of the most powerful dragons.

"We have Syrax, Caraxes, Seasmoke, Meleys, Vermithor, Silverwing, Arrax, Vermax, Tyraxes and Moondancer." Rhaenyra replied.

"Moondancer? Don't involve Baela in this. She is still a little girl. Also, many of the other dragons you mentioned, are currently untamed." Daemon said. He may have appeared too uncaring of certain matters, but Daemon still loved and cared for Rhaena, Baela, Aegon and Viserys. He didn't wanted his sons and daughters to get hurt, or worse, dying.

"Alright, but we still have the advantage." Rhaenyra said, noting Daemon's concern.

"If you insist, i'll go." Daemon said.

"Finally! Gods, my father was not wrong when he said you were the most stubborn human being in the world." Rhaenyra said, raising her hands to the sky which complemented her:

"Finally!"

"Don't make me regret my decision." Daemon said.

"If you do, I guess i'll just throw you in a black cell once I take King's Landing." Rhaenyra said. Daemon could not tell if she was japing or not.

_"_Please, Viserys threw me thrice in there, I already know the secret passages. I scared the crap out of him the second time." Daemon said, remembering something that had happened years ago.

"How?" Rhaenyra asked.

"Let's just say a passage goes to the king's bedroom and that I caught him with Alicent." Daemon said.

"Don't mention the name of the whore that is trying to steal my throne as we speak." Rhaenyra said in anger.

"Have you ever heard her screaming? I won't ever forget that." Daemon said.

_Flashback to 111 AC_

** King's Landing**

"Ummm... Uncomfortable." Daemon said after seeing Viserys and Alicent in bed.

Alicent screamed loudly.

"Daemon?! I thought i threw you in a black cell!" Viserys said loudly, like his wife, obviously surprised.

Viserys got off his bed and got a robe to cover himself.

"I was. I just got out. Please Alicent, no need to cover yourself." Daemon said.

"Wouldn't you like that?" Alicent said.

"Probably, but if I said yes, Viserys would kill me." Daemon said.

"If I recall it was putting your head in a pike above the Red Keep, your arms to the Triarchy, your torso in Dragonstone and your toes to Runestone. But Lady Arryn warned me that she would leave them to the crows if I sent some of you to the Vale." Viserys said.

"I hate that woman." Daemon said.

"Perhaps if you could try to actually do something with your marriage with Lady Rhea." Viserys said.

"I hate that woman even more." Daemon said.

"Could you just try?" Viserys said, exasperated.

"Mhmm... No." Daemon said.

"Did you even gave it a thought?" Viserys said.

"Viserys, it's Daemon, when does he ever think?" Alicent said.

"Alicent, do you mind? It is a brother-brother talk." Daemon said.

"Only if you stop looking at me that way." Alicent said, covering herself in the sheets after watching Daemon look at her chest.

"You know what? Join in, Alicent." Daemon said.

"I hate you." Alicent said.

"You are not the first to tell me that, and i am certain you will not be the last." Daemon said.

"No complains if i kill him, Alicent?" Viserys said.

"Not one. As a matter of fact i would like to help you." Alicent said.

"Like you could fight against me, Viserys." Daemon said.

"Damn it, he's got a point." Viserys said.

_Back to 129 AC_

**Dragonstone**

"So you were as exasperating back then as you are now, uncle?" Rhaenyra said.

"Exasperating? I am unspeakably handsome, clever and the best fighter that Westeros and Essos have ever known." Daemon said.

"Just go to Storm's End or i won't be able to tolerate you. I can only take so much of you a day." Rhaenyra said.

"Isn't that what you said to me during our bedding?" Daemon said.

"Go. Storm's End. Now." Rhaenyra said, barely managing to mantain herself calm with Daemon's exasperating behaviour.

"Alright, alright, just stay sane." Daemon said.

Daemon got out and started to search for Lucerys. He could not find him.

"Septa, where is Lucerys?" Daemon asked.

"Oh, Lucerys? He's gone. To Storm's End like his mother commanded him." the woman said.

"Oh fuck! How long ago?" Daemon yelled.

"First, language, Your Grace. Second, about five minutes." the septa said.

Daemon inmediately ran to where Caraxes was. He mounted him and instantly took off to Storm's End to find Lucerys. He doubted he could reach Lucerys. Caraxes was fast but Arrax was faster, and Luke always liked to go fast. If Arrax had an advantage of five minutes over Caraxes, and considering that Lucerys had gotten even more away from Dragonstone while he prepared Caraxes. Daemon hadn't even brought armour. The only thing he grabbed before, was _Dark Sister._ His grandsire had given him the sword that once belonged to Queen Visenya, Daemon never left without it. But he worried for Lucerys. The boy may be nothing to him, but Rhaenyra loved him, and he loved her. He had not helped her mental sanity by japing, if anything, he made it worse. He thought of forcing Caraxes to go faster, but should anything happen with Lord Baratheon, he needed a dragon able to fight. With Arrax and Caraxes, Storm's End would suffer the fate of Harrenhal should Lord Borros support Aegon. If Lucerys had left that long ago, he might be flying over Massey's Hook while he was only half-way throught the Gullet. He would arrive at Storm's End but should anything happen with Lucerys, Rhaenyra wouldn't ever forgive him. He had to protect the boy, if only for Rhaenyra's sake. Daemon could only think a few things in that moment.

_Storm's End, Lucerys, Arrax, Caraxes,_ _Rhaenyra. _

Daemon hoped to reach Lucerys in time. He could only hope that Lord Baratheon would listen to Lucerys and give Rhaenyra his support. He could only think what could happen with Luke. Lord Baratheon might have installed scorpions and trebuchets to take down any dragon. Lord Baratheon might decide to kill Lucerys. Lord Borros might have already taken a choice to support Aegon. He could only hope to reach Lucerys and Arrax. But the Seven were who decided that. For once, Daemon Targaryen felt a slave to the gods.

**Ok, first chapter. I've thought to do something like this before, but couldn't quite manage to do so. Ok, so did you like it? Did you hate it? Let me know in a review or through a PM. Ok, this is Shirou, and i'll see you next chapter.**

**See ya!**


	2. Daemon II

**How Rhaenyra Won the Dance of the Dragons**

Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I'm not GRRM. Therefore, i don't own ASoIaF. And since this is only fanfiction, i can do practically what i want in the story to make it deviate from the books. And there's also a show by HBO which i don't own. Unfortunately since i would shoot myself if i had done THAT. But i digress.  
_

_A/N: Ok, i know i took a long while to update, but Daemon just wouldn't cooperate. Most of the chapter writing i was like "No, Daemon wouldn't do that. What can I do?" And since i promised an update to this before a new chapter to TYDATSK, i had to update this story. Because i keep my promises. Hope you like this, because i'm not sure._

_Start the fic!_

As Caraxes kept flying towards Storm's End, Daemon's right hand couldn't help but slide down to his scabbard. Daemon had a feeling he was going to need _Dark Sister_ in his trip to the ancestral seat of House Baratheon. He quickly dismissed the thought since Lord Boremund, the Lord Borros's father, had supported Rhaenyra when Viserys had asked the lords of the realm to ensure that when Rhaenyra ascended to the throne, she would have the realm's loyalty. Every lord present swore their loyalty to Rhaenyra. But Daemon had heard of Lord Borros. He had seen him, but never exchanged a word with him. The man was often described as unpredictable and belligerent. Of course, Daemon worried for Lucerys. Because Lord Borros sounded a good deal like him. Daemon was already wet since there was a storm. Caraxes was nearly hit by a lightning. When Daemon heard a deafening sound, he wondered what it was but quickly dismissed it as unimportant. After a while, Daemon finally caught sight of Storm's End. When he descended, he saw an unpleasant sight. Vhagar. That could only mean one thing. Aemond was there.

"Shit." Daemon thought. Aemond had a grudge against Lucerys since the day Lucerys took his eye. He entered the Great Hall of Storm's End but no one was there. He quickly asked a serving boy.

"Where is Lord Baratheon?"

"In the Round Hall."

Daemon already knew the Round Hall. More than once he had visited Lord Boremund. When he asked him to attack the Dornish to make them stop supporting the Three Daughters. He opened the door and found Lucerys there.

"Great-Uncle Daemon, what are you doing here?" Lucerys asked.

"I followed you." Daemon said.

"Good, the whore sents more." Aemond said.

"Ah, Aemond. I must say, your eye is a little weird. Oh wait, it's a sapphire. That's the wrong eye, right? I'm very sorry." Daemon said, not the least bit sorry.

Aemond almost drew his sword but Lord Borros stopped him.

"They are envoys. I will have no blood shed in my halls." Lord Baratheon said as his guards separated Aemond and Lucerys.

"As you wish, my lord." Aemond said.

"Lord Borros, pleased to make your acquaintance." Daemon said.

"Prince Daemon. Your fame precedes you." Lord Borros said.

"Yes, i am sure it does." Daemon said.

"Lord Borros, let's end this already." Aemond said.

"Do you want to give me orders on my own roof, boy?" Lord Borros said.

"Uh, no, my lord. I apologize." Aemond said.

"Lord Borros, i came here carrying a letter from my mother." Lucerys said.

"Give it to the Maester." Lord Borros said.

Lucerys quickly did so. As the maester read Rhaenyra's letter to Lord Borros, Daemon now was sure a fight would happen. He quickly called Lucerys to his side.

"Luke, we must get Lord Baratheon's support at all costs. Let me do the talking." Daemon said, as low as he could.

"Umm, we want his support, not to provoke a blood feud." Lucerys said.

"Are you implying i'll provoke Lord Borros? No, who we must provoke is Aemond." Daemon said.

When the maester was done, Lord Borros said:

"If i do as your mother bids, which one of my daughters will you marry boy?" He gestured at the four girls.

"Pick one." Lord Borros said.

"Lord Borros, Lucerys can't marry any of your daughters, he is betrothed to my daughter Rhaena. But instead of one marriage as Aemond and the shit that sent him offered, we can offer two betrothals. Aegon and Viserys to your youngest daughters." Daemon said.

"Aegon and Viserys? Boys of ten and seven you offer to my daughters?" Lord Borros said.

"My two sons and a place on the small council. Seems like a fair offer." Daemon said.

"Why do i want a place in the small council?" Lord Borros said.

"Lord Borros, the small council run most of things in the realm. They council the king and they control the posts the King assigned them to. Whether it is money, laws or spies."

"So you offer me a place in it. With two betrothals." Lord Borros said as he stroked his beard.

"That is indeed what we offer. Along with gold, of course." Daemon said.

"Gold?" Lord Borros asked.

Daemon had hit the perfect spot to get Lord Borros's fealty.

"Yes, indeed. We offer you no less than half a million in golden dragons." Daemon said.

Lord Borros stroked his beard and Aemond said:

"Lord Borros, you can't do it. You know Daemon's fame. He is a liar. Two betrothals? He will forget them. A place in the Small Council? We know who will run the realm and that is the Sea Snake. Half a million in gold dragons? It will be the Sea Snake's gold."

"Prince Aemond raises a good point, you, Prince Daemon, have a reputation as a liar." the Baratheon said.

"Lord Borros, ask Prince Aemond what he offers. Just a betrothal. He has nothing more. We have that and more. You know which offer is the best." Lucerys said.

"Yes, indeed." Lord Borros said.

Aemond just went in a rage and said:

"You will take his offer?! The offer of a bastard and a whore?! You must swear fealty to Aegon, not the whore of Dragonstone!"

"Guards! Seize him!" Lord Borros said as various knights drew their swords.

It didn't take long for Aemond to cut a bloody path in Baratheon men as he ran towards the castle yard and towards Vhagar.

Lord Borros now simply said:

"I told him that i wanted no blood shed in my roof. But he didn't obey. The men of the Stormlands are at your command, Prince Daemon."

They had won the Stormlands for Rhaenyra.

But on the castle yard, things were different. Aemond was burning men alive with Vhagar's flames.

Daemon and Lucerys heard the sound of the dying Baratheon soldiers. Thanks to a nearby window, they were able to see Vhagar flying and burning more men. When a stone hurled at Vhagar from a catapult, Aemond was forced to retreat before the soldiers started to fire the scorpions.

As soon as everything seemed clear, Daemon and Lucerys rode Caraxes and Arrax and started to fly towards Dragonstone.

Just a few minutes after departing from Storm's End, they saw that Aemond and Vhagar were waiting for them in mid air.

"You may have won the Stormlands but neither of you will leave alive. I assume the whore will take a big hit after losing her husband and son."

Vhagar quickly flew towards Arrax giving a roar. Daemon unsheathed Dark Sister and flew Caraxes at Vhagar.

The difference was quickly noticed. Vhagar was nearly four times the size of Arrax and nearly twice the size of Caraxes. Half an hour of fighting went as Aemond tried to attack mainly Lucerys and had Daemon as a secondary target. Aemond's grudge had made him reckless in this fight. Caraxes and Daemon were more experienced than Lucerys and Arrax. A flame had hit on Vhagar and Daemon himself and made a cut in the dragon's head with Dark Sister. But Arrax was not doing so well. Vhagar was holding its ground(or air) but then Caraxes breathed fire on where Aemond was. Aemond noticed and was able to dodge most of the fire, but his armor melted into his arm and Daemon heard the scream Aemond made. Despite this, Vhagar kept fighting, but his rider's problems were causing Vhagar some trouble as Arrax and Caraxes kept attacking it. Daemon knew that Aemond's wounds were bad enough. Any sane man would've retreated. But Aemond's sanity had abandoned him. Aemond was now not fighting to kill, he was dodging every attack by Arrax and Caraxes. A final blow was needed to defeat Aemond. But just as they thought the battle had to end, Daemon caught sight of a big scarlet blur. If it was a dragon, it could only mean something and he was right. The dragon that had just arrived was none other than the Red Queen, Meleys. Riding the formidable beast was Princess Rhaenys Targaryen.

"Aemond." Rhaenys said.

"Why are you here?" Daemon asked.

"The Queen sent me. You were taking too long. Jace and Vermax are behind me."

Being now three dragons against one, Aemond was now surely done for. Arrax threw a fireball at Vhagar's wings, hitting, but not sending the large dragon to the ground. Meleys managed to take Vhagar's neck between its jaws. Daemon saw his chance. Caraxes flew quickly towards Aemond. Daemon raised Dark Sister and in one pass, Dark Sister cutted Aemond's head, which fell next to his body just as Meleys dug her teeth in Vhagar's neck. With one last roar, Vhagar went down to the ground and fell, dead.

**So, did you like this? Again, i apologize for taking this long to update. If you liked this, don't forget to review. I'm Shirou and i'll see you next chapter.  
**

**See ya!**


End file.
